


baby girl

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, life story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: Although I have promised that I will not write the ZUDE stories again, after the last James's revelation, I simply had to.ZUDE was my "first love" here and I want to thank James for the gift that he has given us.So, thank you James.(still no beta, sorry)





	baby girl

"Hey," Zero greeting from the kitchen when he heard the small steps rates in the corridor.  
"Hello dad," Lilly answers as she pulls off her coat.  
"How are you?" Zero asks while kissing her cheek and she sits at the table.  
"OK," she grin.

Zero cooks dinner, as well as so many times all these years. Lilly came back from trip and came to dinner as she promised.

"Tell me everything" Zero sets the table as she pour the wine.  
She had always known his and Jude's favorite.  
Her fathers always kept some habits. He just smiled when he remembered all their, sometimes stupid habits, but she loved them more than anything, so all that was cute.

"Dinner is great, as always," Lilly tell as she eats, and Zero just wink.  
With years Zero has perfected what he has always liked to do. Cooking has relaxed him, especially since Jude and he became a true family.  
Then one day Lionel gave them their little girl, and their life was complete.

Lilly never tired of listening their story. Probably a million times they all watched a snapshot when Zero kissed Jude on the court.  
They told her everything afterwards, but that was somehow the moment when it all started.

Lilly and Zero moved to the living room after dinner, talking about her job and how was her trip.

Lilly since graduating working as a photographer.  
Even as a little she showed interest in fashion and was a real esthete. Zero and Jude never had any influence on her election. In their home always reigned a spirit of tolerance and respect.

When both of them become sleepy, they hear the key in the lock and both smile when Jude comes in.

"Hi," he says, and embraces their daughter, "I'm sorry I could not do it before, you know, the job ..." and then put a quick kiss on Zero lips.  
"Are you hungry?" Zero asks," we can move to the kitchen to hear what's new in the life of our baby girl.

Lilly smiles "dad, I'm not a baby girl anymore,"  
"I know, I know ..." Zero hugged her shoulders as they walked behind the Jude to the kitchen.

Now they are all at home. Their small and harmonious family. Although Lilly had been living alone for a long time, she always loved to come home. Zero and Jude were her shelter. Looking at them reminds her of how much she wanted this kind of love.  
Reminded her of the wonderful growing up and all the love they gave to her too.

They're talking for a while, and then she goes to sleep. Her old room was always waiting for her.  
It's a weekend and they have time to enjoy together, maybe go shopping or some lunch tomorrow.

*

When Zero and Jude clean up after dinner, they are getting ready to sleep too.  
The house is so quiet.

"I love when she is here," Jude interrupts the silence after a while, and Zero leans on his shoulder.  
"Thank you," Zero whispered.  
Jude kiss his hair because he knows what Zero meant.

Jude begins to reminisce while enjoying the warmth of the Zero’s body;  
   
...Zero return  
...their wedding  
...that night when he received their daughter for the first time  
...her first bike ride  
...her first day at school  
...Zero who is waiting for them every night with dinner...

He looks at the pictures of life he never hoped would happen to him, and yet he got it, so he embraced Zero who had already fallen asleep and quietly whispered to him "Thank you too..."

Yes ... the life they gave each other and their daughter and would never want anything different.


End file.
